imortally broken
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What if Jasper and Bella were married when he was human. What happens of they meet again in 2009, but one of them doesn't remember the other?
1. Chapter 1

JasperPOV-

I opened my eyes and remembered seeing three women standing alone. So, I immediately offered them my aide. When the woman in front said I would be of use to her I was confused, but I didn't have time to be confused because next thing I knew I felt a pain in my neck so intense that I was sure I died. That was when the burning started.

'_Bella. I'm sorry.'_ I thought as I was consumed in pain.

I felt like I had been burning forever when it left my arms and legs and traveled to my chest. My heart struggled to continue beating for a few beats before it stopped, and I was dead.

'_wait, if I'm dead then why am I still here?'_

I opened my eyes and jumped into a defensive crouch before realizing that I moved too fast. The girl I remember was standing in front of me. She then explained to me what the burning was. I was a vampire. I didn't believe her until she said.

"Oh, of course you must be hungry. Tessa, go get our new recruit something to eat." The thought of food made my throat burn. The girl to Maria's left disappeared and returned a second later. She had a girl with her. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. I didn't have any more time to think, next thing I knew the girl was laying at my feet. Her neck looked like it had been ripped out. I lifted my hand to my chin where I felt something wet and when I pulled it back there was something red on it. Blood. I looked down at the girl. Something pulled in the back of my heart. This girl looked familiar, but I couldn't place how.

I remember my family. My mother, father, younger sister, and brother. None of the women in my family were brunettes. We all had shades of blonde hair.

Maria said that I was to serve her to win territory. A few days later we learned that I had the power to feel and manipulate emotions. Once I managed to leave Maria. I went home to see my family. I found them at the cemetery standing next to my grave, but next to my grave was another. It read,

_Here lies, Isabella Marie Whitlock. _

_Loving sister, wife, daughter, and friend. _

_She loved fiercely and died of a broken heart. _

My long dead heart constricted, though I didn't know why. Who was Isabella? She was a Whitlock? How did I not remember her?I ran away before my family could see me, and ran until I found a diner in Philadelphia that felt like I had to go in. I looked round, and my eyes stopped at the counter. I went and sat down. I heard the door to the diner open and heard someone walk up to me. I turned and saw her. She was maybe 5 foot with black hair poking out every which way. I felt connected to her, but I didn't understand how.

"You kept me waiting long enough."

"My apologies ma'am."

Her name was Mary Alice and she said that there was a family that we were meant to be with. I felt like I had to trust her. Like something good was going to happen, but only if I followed her to this family, the Cullen's.

We ran until we found them only stopping to feed on animals. She says that how the Cullen's survive. I wanted to believe her. I was tired of killing to survive. We finally found them in a small town on the outskirts of Alaska. They welcomed us with open arms.

There were 5 of them. There was Carlisle and Esme. They were mates. Carlisle had impeccable control over his bloodlust, and Esme didn't have a power though she reminded me of my own mama with how motherly she was. There was Emmett and Rose. They were mate, and Emmett had never lost his newborn strength, and Rosalie had the ability to see people memories and/ or unblock them. She offered to help Alice and I, but we refused. Then there was Edward. Apparently, he and Alice were mates. Alice could see the future based on the choices you made, and Edward could read minds.

We spent the next about 120 years with them. Moving every so often when we started looking too young for the age we were claiming. I didn't like the fact that I had to keep going to school, but if we claimed to be younger when we moved in then we could stay longer. The story was Rose, and I were twins and Edward and Emmett were siblings. Rose and I were Esme's niece and nephew from a sister that died from a drunk driving accident.

BPOV-

I remember the day like it was yesterday, but it wasn't. It was 145 years ago that I lost the love of my life. The love of my life, Jasper Whitlock had disappeared while serving for the southern cause. He was a major in the confederate army. He was the youngest major to ever serve in the army.

_Flashback-_

_I've very sorry ma'am, but major Whitlock has been classified as deceased. We found these along with some blood. He said, handing me Jasper's dog tags. I fell to the ground clutching the dog tags to my chest as my heart broke. I don't remember what happened after that. Darkness consumed me. The next thing I knew I woke up in the dark. _


	2. Chapter 2

Previously- BPOV-

_I've deeply sorry ma'am, but major Whitlock has been classified as deceased. We found these along with some blood. He said, handing me Jasper's dog tags. I fell to the ground clutching the dog tags to my chest as my heart broke. I do not remember what happened after that. Darkness consumed me. The next thing I knew I woke up in the dark._

Now- still BPOV-

That was almost 150 years ago. I remember the next experience very vividly.

_Flashback- _

_I woke up with a start and looked around me. Well tried to. It was black as night. I went to sit up but knocked my head against something hard and rough. I tried to sit up again but could only partially sit up. I raised my hands and pressed against the surface. I tried to push whatever it was, but it would not budge. My heart began to pound in my ears and I slamming my hand with all the force I could muster against the surface above me. I continued to slam my fist against the surface, ignoring the searing pain through my knuckles. A couple of minutes later I lowered my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. I raised my hands again and slammed it into the surface above once, twice, three times more. My breath was coming out in heavy huffs, but at the same time I felt as if invisible hands were around my lungs and squeezing the breath out of me After a few moments, the object began to bow and flex. I kept hitting the material in roughly the same place, and finally I felt a rush of air as the material finally broke loose. For a moment I thought that I was free but then with a 'Whoosh' I couldn't breathe. I felt something come down and fall on my face. The material was moist and soft and had small, slimy things in it wriggling around. I brushed it off my face and tried to scream when the downpour slowed._

"_Help!" I tried to yell, but the material that buried me caused me to cough. I swallowed, trying desperately to moisten my throat. _

"_Help." The sound coming out only slightly clearer and a lot rougher. _

"_Hello, is there someone there?" I heard a voice respond. _

"_Help me please." I called and began working on the material around my hand to hasten my escape. _

"_Miss, I'm here." I heard as a hand grabbed mine, to which I latched onto with no intent on letting go. "Miss, I'm going to get you out of there, but I need you to retract your hand." I slowly released his hand and pulled my hand back to my side, my mind screaming at me for the action is was taking. I heard some shuffling for a moment before a careening filled my ears and I felt a pressure land on my stomach before I felt myself being pulled up. _

_Spluttering I stood up._

"_What is happening?" I said, not really expecting answer from the man in front of me, but he provided one to me anyway.. "You would not believe me if I told you, miss." I looked to this man and I saw the look on his face. "Try me, you helped me. Why would I not believe you?" He did nothing but point behind me. I turned and it was like my eyes were drawn to a large stone nestled behind me. I started when I saw what was etched into the stone, "_Here Lies Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock. Loving daughter, sister, and wife. She loved fiercely and dies of a broken heart."

"_You just pulled me out of my own grave?!" He nodded, still not saying anything. _

"_You are right. I would not have believed you if you had told me this before, but now… I think I would believe just about anything right now. What is your name?" _

"_My name is Andrew, and the reason that you had to dig yourself out of your own grave is because you are now an immortal." _

END FLASHBACK

He then went on to explain that the reason why I became an immortal is because the universe decided that I deserve a chance to be with my love. He then told me what I needed to know about being an immortal. We then went to his place and he went out to get me a new dress to replace the one that I had dug out of my grave with. While he was gone, I took a bath and once I was finished, I wrapped myself in a towel. I heard him come into the house, and he walked up to the bathroom door. He knocked.

"I am here."

"I have a dress here. When you are ready you may come downstairs to the kitchen." I heard him walk away, and once I was sure he was gone I walked out and saw that he had brought a dress similar to the one that I had been buried in. It was a white long sleeve shirt with a midnight blue skirt and a black wrap placed around the waist. Once I was dressed, I began braiding hair and placing my hair up in a bun and wrapping my braids around the hair.

Once I was ready, I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Andrew?" He turns around and smiled at me.

"Isabella. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel a bit off. Like everything is sharper, but blurrier at the same time.

He nodded.

"That's normal. We all feel that way after waking to this life." I looked at him.

"How long have you been an immortal?" He looked at me.

"I have been walking this earth for almost two hundred years." I nodded, though I knew I had many more questions, there were a few that were more pressing than others.

"When can I go see my family?" He sighed.

"Isabella, you can not go see your family. They think you are dead. If you go to them they will have questions that you can not answer. No one can know about the existence of immortals." I made a pained noise.

"But I need to let them know that I'm okay. They must be so heartbroken after just losing Jasper too."

He looked at me and asked,

"Jasper, is that the man you love?" I nodded. "Then you need to wait to see him again. I know what I'm asking seems impossible to do, but you need to let your family mourn you. This is hoe it was supposed to happen. They will be fine."

I looked at him, and thought on what he said.


End file.
